Naruto and Naru
by marsetta
Summary: Naru was hunted by her village and was killed but when her parents made a deal with the kyuubi to send her away she not only lives but she changes the life of her male counter part from another dimention NOT NarutoXNaru
1. Prologe

_She was running fast, her breathing was labored, her leg was bleeding_.

Naruto ran as fast as he could the ninja following him were catching up.

_The people following her didn't let up, they threw kuni and stars at her, "STOP PLEASE" she yelled out not daring to slow down._

Naruto stopped infront of a fence and pulled a camo-tarp that looked like the fence. The ninja passed by him without notice.

_The girl ran but she didn't make it far, one of the people following her threw a kuni into her shoulder. _

Naruto beamed but soon his smile faded as he saw his sensei looking at him while crossing his arms "why aren't you in school" Iruka asked him. Naruto chuckled while rubbing his neck.

_"We got her, now the demon will die" a female with pink hair said as she picked her up by her neck "any last words demon?" she asked as a man prepared his kuni "sorry" she whispered but the woman still heard her. The kuni went through her heart. _

Naruto sat tied up in front of his class "now since Naruto decided to skip class today we are going to go over the tranformation jutsu" Iruka said to the class which brought them all to grumble and glare at Naruto. First up was Uchiha Sasuke who transformed into Iruka then Haruno Sakura who also turned into Iruka there were more people and the last to go was Naruto who stood infront of the class but before he could do anything his shirt started to turn red with blood.

_She choked, the blood coming up her throat, she caughed up blood but before she could do anything more a red chakra started to flow out of her and a beautiful red headed woman and a blonde man as well as a red haired man appered infront of her, scaring off the people hunting her. She watched as the three people sarounded her and start to do hand signs ending in ox "__**Demon art: dementional travel no jutsu**__" they all yelled and before she blacked out she heard "We are so sorry" _

Naruto caughed up blood and was on his hands and knees then a red chakra ingulfed him and started to duplacate him. After five or so minutes of people trying to help (even the hokage couldn't do anything) they justwaited for him and after five more minutes the red chakra recedid into both figures and when it was gone the people watching stared at two blonde children.

One was a boy and the other a girl but if you changed the hair they would be identicle. Both kids started to scream and their shirts were covered in blood "get them to a hospital now" ordered the hokage to a pair of chunnin teachers who nodded and went to pick them up.

_Naruto woke up but he wasn't in class. "__**Kits**__" someone said and Naruto followed the voice through the sewers. _

_When she woke up she was in a sewer, she heard a voice call out to her and she followed it._

_When Naruto got to a cell he saw a girl who looked like him "hey" he called out to her "where are we" she asked him Naruto just shrugged _

_"__**you are in your mind**__" the kids looked around them to see a giant cage with a seal on it "whos mind mine or hers" Naruto asked _

_"__**both your minds are now connected and the seal was just reenforced because you both have to take it off or you won't be able to**__" Naruto staired at the gate "and you are" the thing behind the gate chuckled "__**I am the Kyuubi no yoko**__" it said "__**and you will both get each others memories**__" he said and both kids felt pain in their heads they both screamed. _

The chunnin teachers bent down to pick up the screaming kids when the kids eyes opened, they both screamed and ran to the wall and huddled toghether hugging each other the boy whispering to the girl who was crying

"Naruto?" the hokage asked the boy looked up and saw his jiji the hokage, but with the added memories he saw someone who would send assasins after him because of who he imprisones, Naruto growled at him and pulled his other into himself.

"I wont hurt you or your friend Naruto" the hokage said as he reaches for them but Naruto just growled again and pulled her closer to him. "He isn't my hokage. He is your jiji. Not my hokage." the girl whispered to the boy.

Naruto nodds and turns to the hokage "hurt her and you die" was all he said as he and the girl got up and walked away leaving the adults and other students stunned that Naruto would thretan his hokage like that.

That was the last time they saw naruto or the girl for the next two weeks.


	2. New looks and talks with demons

**Sorry it took so long I kinda don't own a computer and am trying to convince my dad to give me his old one but the process is slow.**

**OH well here you go chap 1**

_**I DON'T OWN**_

Its been two weeks since anyone has seen Naruto and the girl who appeared.

Iruka was teaching the class about chakra control when the door opened and a boy and girl walked in.

The boy was wearing black skin-tight jeans and an orange vest that hugged his chest in such a way that any fan-girl would have a bloody nose. On his feet were a pair of combat boots and his spiky hair was held back by an orange clothe tied around his head.

The girl was wearing black leggings that went under her knee-high lace up boots and an orange tank top with a black cropped vest that fit snuggly against her...assets. Her hair was short but not to short and was down with an orange bandana holding her hair back.

Both were wearing black fingerless gloves that went to their elbows and had a metal plating to protect their hands and both had whisker marks on their faces.

The first one to recognise them was the boys sensei Iruka "N-Naruto?" the boy faced him and nodded, his face was solid ice worse even then Sasukes. "and you are?" Iruka asked the girl who hid behind Naruto "Her name is Naru" Naruto said with no emotion clear in his voice.

The girls blushed at Naruto and the boys gapped at Naru even Sasuke openly stared at her. "if anyone so much as touches her out of a fight I will kill you" Naruto stated but Naru hit him on the shoulder and glared "fine I wont kill you but I will put you in the hospital" he said.

Rolling his eyes was the only type of emotion that he showed before the ice wall came back.

Everyone looked at the so-called dead last and doubted he could do much.

"We are here so we can become gennin not because we want to socialize" Naruto said as he stalked up to an empty desk Naru followed him and sat next to a window as he sat next to the isle.

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

"The last thing we are going to do is the clone jutsu Mizuki will call you into the next room and we will test you on how well you do this jutsu." Iruka said as he walked into the next room "Aburame Shino" Mizuki called out.

"Uzumaki Naru" Mizuki called out. She walked into the next room "its the clone jutsu right?" she asked Iruka nodded. She put her hands in a sigh and concentrated there was a small poof and next to her was one perfect replica of her and two not as perfect seeing as one had white hair and one had white skin but it was enough to pass it seems "you pass here is your forehead protector" Iruka said as he handed her a forehead protector. She beamed at him and walked out of the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Mizuki called out. Naruto walked into the room where Iruka and Mizuki were and nodded. He did the sign for the jutsu and concentrated and there was a small poof but there was no duplicate there only a completely white corpse collapsed on the floor. Naruto's face showed anger then sadness then nothing as he looked at his teachers "Naruto I'm sorry to say you failed" Iruka said with a frown. Naruto nodded and left the room his face staying the same icy exterior.

"Naruto what happened" Naru asked him "I failed" he stated as he left leaving Naru in the classroom.

Outside the academy doors the students gathered with their family. Naru just stayed inside knowing that Naruto wanted to be alone.

Naruto was sitting on the swing out side the academy when Mizuki approached him "you know if you want to graduate with your sister there is another exam you can take." he told Naruto "what" he asked "just get the scroll from the hokage's office the one big enough to fit comfertebly on your back and learn a jutsu from it." Mizuki said Naruto nodded and got off the swing and left. He didn't see the sneer from Mizuki as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

**4:30am**

Naruto was exhausted. He and Naru were practicing the **shadow clone jutsu **since like ten and they just mastered it. "Naruto" He heard from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw Iruka standing behind him looking mad.

"It wasn't a makeup exam was it?" Naruto asked as he saw the look on Iruka's face. "what" Iruka asked completely confused "Make-up exam who told you that?" he asked. Iruka heard it before Naruto and pushed him out of the path of the kuni, getting hit with them as he did this. In his haste he forgot Naru, who got hit with one of them on her arm "Naru, Iruka sensei" Naruto yelled. Naruto looked left to see Mizuki standing on a tree with a sneer on his face "Naruto give me the scroll! Iruka just wants it for himself" Mizuki yelled to Naruto who just looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look on his face "you just hit me with a kuni no way in hell I'll give you this scroll" Naruto said

Iruka looked at Naruto and then at Naru "what do you mean he hit you? You didn't get hit." Iruka said "yes I did I got hit in the arm" Naruto said "yeah see" Naru said as she lifted her bloody arm the kuni removed and gripped in her hand. "why do you say 'Me' when it was your sister that was hit?" Mizuki asked "She isn't my sister she is me. We share a mind." Naruto said

"whatever" Mizuki said then he got a mischievous smirk on his face "do you know why the people hate you so much?" he asked "Mizuki no its forbidden" Iruka said while holding his arm and leaning a tree "they hate you because the fourth sealed the kyuubi in you. You are the Kyuubi no yoko." Mizuki yelled out trying to catch Naruto and Naru off guard.

What he didn't expect was both Naruto and Naru to burst out laughing "you..think..we..are..the..Kyuubi" they said between laughing.

Then without warning Naru threw the kuni at Mizuki. the kuni hit him in the leg "gaah" he yelled as he pulled the kuni out of his leg but before he could do anything else Naruto appeared behind him and plunged a kuni in Mizuki's heart "What you just said was an S-class secret punishable by death" Naruto said as Mizuki's body fell to the ground dead.

'Naruto' then disappeared in a poof of smoke. "what the" Iruka said as he saw 'Naruto' go POOF. he looked at Naru and saw Naruto wrapping her arm in gauze "how did you do that?" Iruka asked him. "shadow clone" was Naruto's answer "hey Naruto can you come here for a second?" Iruka asked and Naruto obliged "what do you want" he asked and Iruka took off his forehead protector and handed it to Naruto "with the ability you showed and your understanding of ninja law I am passing you on your graduation test" Iruka said. Naru beamed at Naruto "congratulations Naruto-kun" she said as she hugged him.

HOKAGES OFFICE TWO DAYS LATER

The hokage sat in his chair with the jonins that have agreed to be the new senseis for the graduates "Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naru are listed as the same person" one of the jonin said "they are the same person sort of, anyone who teaches them will have a four man team and looking at these papers it looks like they will be with the Uchiha and miss Haruno" the hokage said while looking at the papers "Kakashi will you take the Uchiha miss Haruno and the Uzumakis?" the hokage asked him "yes I will" Kakashi said as he read his own papers on the kids.

"what about the other teams" another jonin asked "I would like to reform the ino-shika-cho trio" Suratobi Asuma said while setting his papers down "Okay. Any more requests?" the hokage asked

"Yes I would like to train the Hyuuga, the Inazuka and the Aburame heirs" Yuhi Kureni "why is that miss Yuhi?" the hokage asked while flipping through the papers to find the mentioned students "they would make a perfect tracking group and I would like to work with the Hyuuga girl" Kureni said

"very well the teams have been made be at the academy tomorrow morning to meet your new students." the hokage said dismissing all but Kakashi "why are you assigning me the two Uzumakis?" Kakashi asked "both need some time to get used to people and I think that they will tone down Sasuke and kick miss Haruno out of her phase and get her to become a fine kunoichi" the Hokage said. Kakashi nodded and left.

**ACADEMY NEXT DAY Monday**

Naruto walked into the room behind Naru "Why are you here you didn't pass remember." Inuzuka Kiba said with a sneer "yeah" said a random student. "He passed a different way" Naru said she was about to continue but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and she quieted down and they sat at their usual seats.

Iruka walked in and saw the students whispering about Naruto "Good morning class" he yelled out to get their attention "we will start by" and Naruto zoned out

It wasn't until he heard "and team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naru, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." all four looked at Iruka like he just said that Kami came down so she could say congrats at finaly ending all pain in the world "how come they have four members on there team" Kiba asked "because Naru and Naruto are filed as the same person so technically the team only has three members"

Iruka said before continuing "team eight consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikimaru and Akamichi Choji" Ino groaned "team nine is still made so team ten consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino" Iruka finnished

FOUR HOURS LATER

Naruto sat in his seat looking at the board or at least that's what it looked like he was doing in reality he was deep in his subconscious "what do you mean 'tell my team' we can't tell them it will be bad they will think we are monsters" Naruto said Naru looked at him then at the giant fox with a collar that said seal "**tell them the story from when you were a kid up until she came or tell them her story or both**" the fox said

Naruto bowed his head a little "but what if they still hate us?" he asked "give them a chance to know the real you then tell them" Naru said she had no problem telling them for in her world Sakura and the other rookie nine were about the only ones who didn't hate her "fine but NOT until they get to know me" Naruto said

"and that doesn't mean keep your feelings and personality from them so they can't get to know you" Naru said with a glare

Narutojust nodded giving a sigh proving he was going to do just that.

Back in the real world the door opened and a jonin came into the room to see that two of his students were sitting at their table asleep, one of his students was sitting at her table doing nothing but glaring at him and the last student just looked at him with a small scowl "my first impression of you is: I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" he said and left them there.


	3. Creepy grins and Clone missions

**Wow I got over three thousand words three thousand two hundred forty-three to be exact wow just wow **

**well I got some questions from some readers and I wanted to say that NarutoxNaru would be disgusting no offence but that would be the same as incest I might like yaoi but incest is not my thing yuck I won't be adding pairings into this story. except maybe some minor sasusaku but thats because of Sakura's obsession with Sasuke. And the reason the first chapter is short is because it is the prologue**

**I don't own**

**Academy room 214**

Naru and Naruto got up and started to the door. Naruto had his head bowed and was sulking about telling team 7 about his tenant.

Sakura and Sasuke got up and walked behind the two Uzumaki's who were heading to the roof to meet their jonin sensei.

Academy Roof

Kakashi watched as his students walk up to him and he motioned for them to sit on the bench he was facing "ok first things first you are going to introduce yourselves with your names likes dislikes and dreams" he said when they all sat down "why don't you go first so we know what to say?" Sakura said

"ok my name is Kakashi, I don't have many likes and a few dislikes and my dreams are none of your business" he told them with an eye smile.

'he didn't tell us anything but his name' inner Sakura ranted.

'he's good' Naru thought and Naruto nodded to her.

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow a little.

"your turn pinky" Kakashi said

"My name is Sakura, My likes are" she giggled and looked at Sasuke "my dislikes are" she paused and glanced at Naruto and Naru "and my dreams are" at this she squealed and looked at Sasuke who backed away from her as best he could without leaving the bench.

"your turn black haired and broody"

"My name is Sasuke, I don't like things, I dislike most everything" 'expetioly fan girls' he added to himself "and my dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain someone" he finished

'He's sooo cool' Sakura thought

'do I have to tell them what if he uses it to his advantage or something' Naruto asked Naru 'I won't let him but your right we might have to calm him down a bit before we tell them' Naru thought Naruto nodded his face still blank and his posture broody.

"Your next blonde and broody" Kakashi said

"my name is Naruto and Naru" Naruto said "my likes are ramen, friends, weapons and people who keep their word" Naru said "my dislikes are hot foods, too lazy people and people who break their word" Naruto finished.

Kakashi blinked he didn't think that the two would answer like that 'did he say 'Naruto and Naru'?' he thought to himself.

Sakura stared at them 'did they just answer together' Sakura thought 'they are going to be in trouble' Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke looked indifferent 'ooooook' he thought completely confused 'no one confuses me' he thought and he glared at the blondes.

"Why did you both answer and why did you say Naruto and Naru when I asked your name?" Kakashi asked hoping that he was wrong about how they answered.

"We are the same person." they answered in unison 'we should keep this up I think we are confusing them' Naruto said and Naru nodded

Naru and Naruto both gave ear to ear grins that gave off an evil vibe.

Kakashi stepped back from them and Sakura got off the bench but Sasuke just glared harder.

"how are you the same person?" Sakura asked 'yeah how' Inner asked (I'll be calling 'Inner Sakura' Inner from now on).

"We just are" they answered in unison once again creeping everyone out their smiles never faltering.

"right well umm we are going to meet in training ground 7 for your final test ok" Kakashi said.

Both grins left so quick and replaced by glares that scared the shit out of Kakashi (not that he will ever admit it) "um don't eat anything and be there by six. bye." Kakashi left the four on the roof.

Sakura and Sasuke looked over the building where Kakashi jumped but he was gone.

When they turned around they wished that they could leave too but alas they aren't so lucky for both blondes had the same grins in place that they had before Kakashio dropped the proverbial bomb

"So you want" Naruto "to get some" Naru "Ramen" they both asked and grabbed them; Naruto grabbing Sasuke and Naru grabbing Sakura and they pulled them off to the ramen stand Ichiraku's

**TRAINING GROUND 7**

It was six am and Naruto and Naru were sitting in a tree waiting for their teammates. They didn't have to wait long before Sasuke got there followed by Sakura but their teacher was nowhere in sight. "if he is going" Naru "to be as late as" Naruto "he was yesterday" Naru "do you guy want to" Naruto "train without him?" Naru and Naruto suggested.

Sasuke was startled 'the blondes didn't speak like that before did they?' he questioned himself

Sakura just looked at them 'are they going to do this the entire time?' she asked 'it is getting annoying quick' Inner said

"No we haven't done" Naru "this before yesterday" Naruto "and yes we will" Naru "be doing this" Naruto "from now on" they finished giving the same grins as the day before.

Both Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened at their words

'can they read my mind' all three thought (don't forget Inner)

"No we can't read" Naru "your thoughts we just" Naruto "stated the obvious" they both finished their grins still in place 'this is fun' Naru thought Naruto and the Kyuubi laughing their buts off in their shared mind.

"fine we'll train but how?" Sasuke said "yeah we all use different stances and its not like we have any one on one training" Sakura said

"not one on one" Naru "training but" Naruto "team training" they both said "ok how" Sakura said

"We will find out our weaknesses and see if we can bring in the strengths of our teammates to patch the weakness and make it a strength" Naruto said as Naru sat down and watched him "ok since I am bad at Ti-jutsu I will be the long distance fighters" Naruto said "Sakura what are you good with?" Naruto asked "My genjutsu is kinda good but I still have problems noticing them" Sakura said "Ok then Sasuke what about you and don't say you don't need to improve on anything" Naruto said

"well I need to work on my aim and my chakra control" Sasuke said in a monotone voice "ok so this is how it will go I will make some enemies and we will work on team work to kill them any questions?" he asked

Sakura raised her hand "how will you make enemies?" she asked

Naru and Naruto evil grinned again "leave that to me" they said in unison as they put their hands in a sign "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" they yelled out and then there was twenty-five Naruto's and twenty-five Naru's "you know the plan shoo" Naru and Naruto said once again in unison and the shadow clones left in groups of two one Naru and one Naruto in each pair

"ok we have a few minutes for them to set up" Naru said she motioned the others into a circle "ok we have a mission: Get the scroll from the right pair of clones." Naruto said

"what are the instructions?" Sasuke asked "any restrictions?" Sakura asked all four had a very serious look on their faces "we can't let them see us but that's only because they can contact the others and give away our positions and trust me I might not be a very good ninja yet but when there are like fifty of me you don't want that" Naruto said "how will we tell you apart from them?" Sasuke asked

"good idea hmm" Naruto said and then both Naru and Naruto got a grin "here" he said as he grabbed another scroll and pulled out four cloths all black "why four" Sakura asked

"they are ninja they can do the henge jutsu just as well as you" Naru said as she and Naruto tied their own on their arms

"ok" Sakura said as she and Sasuke tied their own on their arms

"whats the plan" Sakura asked Sasuke nodded "yes you are the one who made this exercise so what is your plan" he said hoping to catch them off guard

"Sakura and Naru will go north" Naruto started "since we don't have any communications except me" Naru said "and Sasuke and Naruto will go south" Naruto said "next we will make our way east then we will go west then split again and go north and south in the same groups" Naruto said "if you encounter anyone that is not in our mission make sure it's not clones trying to fool you" Naruto said "I told them that if they don't see a team then they are to change their appearance every five minutes" Naru said "be careful if they see you they might pretend that they didn't see you and call for back up" Naruto said "how do we know who our target is?" Sasuke asked "they will be wearing their hair in braids" Naruto said "how will the male have braids" Sakura asked "henge" Naru said "any more questions?" Naruto asked

"ok let's go" and the four left going in their assigned directions

**TREES ABOVE TRAINING GROUND 7 6:15**

Kakashi watched the kids make their plans and watched how they planned it out and asked the right (well mostly) questions and give the right answers.

Kakashi put his hands together and did a silent jutsu and another Kakashi was standing there "follow the girls" he whispered to him and nodded and went after the boys trusting the clone to follow the girls.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

Sakura and Naru were jumping from tree to tree as silently as they could looking for the braided Uzumaki's.

"hey look its Hinata and Kiba." Sakura said in a low voice "do you think that could be some of them?" she asked Naru shrugged "lets wait a few minutes if they change then we will puff them" she said in an equally low voice and the two watched.

Just as they settled 'Hinata' turned and threw a kuni at them "well we got our answer" Sakura said as she jumped "we have to take them out before more come and get out of here" Naru said as she threw a kuni at 'Kiba' he dodged it and threw a punch at the incoming Sakura who jumped over the punch and kicked him in the face as hard as she could making it go poof

"that's why you said we will 'puff' them" Sakura said while dodging 'Hinata' when 'Naruto' came out of no where and punched Sakura in the stomach "oof" she grunted "watch out there are more of them" Sakura warned Naru and the girls got back to back both making sure they had black cloth on their arms.

Five people surrounded them 'Naruto', 'Naru', 'Hinata', 'Sasuke' and 'Sakura' .

"ready" Naru asked. Sakura just grinned and nodded before both girls threw kuni at the boys and jumped over their counter parts.

Sakura jumped over her counterpart and punched her in the small of her back but she miscalculated and the other 'Sakura' didn't go poof but did get mad "Hinata a little help" she said and she, 'Hinata' and 'Sasuke' sarounded Sakura 'crap I can't take on all these people' Sakura thought to herself "look at that she is cowering" 'Sakura' said "and she wonders why I dislike her" 'Sasuke' said 'oh hell no they just dissed you are you going to let them get away with that' Inner asked Sakura with fire burning in her eyes and the background.

Sakura's head was bowed but she was not giving up. oh no. she was going to kill these enemies "look she's actually going to try" 'Hinata' said. She didn't see the shurikan coming till it was too late "crap" she said before she went poof.

"one down two to go" Sakura said as she looked at them with determination

'Sasuke' threw a punch and missed because Sakura ducked she grabbed his wrist and threw him into 'Sakura' making her go poof but 'Sasuke' survived so she kicked at him but he dodged and Sakura noticed that Naru was having trouble so she ran over to her knowing that 'Sasuke would follow her.

Naru was being held by 'Naruto' and 'Naru' was telling her to surrender "never" Naru said then 'Naruto' went poof and Sakura with the black cloth was standing next to her 'Sasuke' was glaring at them and went to stand next to Naru

'Sasuke' went poof and then 'Naruto' was standing in his place "ready" Naru asked and Sakura nodded and they both ran at the clones Sakura jumped and nailed 'Naru' in the head making her go poof and Naru ducked and tackled 'Naruto' into a tree which made him go poof "none of those was our target let's go" Naru said and both girls jumped into the trees and made their way north-east so they could continue their search.

they jumped for another ten minutes or so before they saw a group of people in front of them and they slowed to a halt.

the group consisted of Shikimaru, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, and Naruto "why did they stop"  
Naru asked Sakura "I don't know why don't you ask you said he can hear your thoughts" she said "he can hear them when I want him to I give it a try" she said 'Naruto where are you' Naru asked

'I'm in the middle of a fight with twenty of our counter parts Sasuke said that if you guy need us it will be a while' Naruto said "it's not him its clones do you want to go now?" Naru asked "no what if Ino and her team are real?" Sakura said so they went back to watching

Two minutes passed when 'Shikimaru' turned into 'Naruto' and the others just continued to talk

"let's do this pointy style" Naru said "ok" then both girls got out four kuni in one hand and four shurikan in the other "go" Naru said and both girls threw their pointy weapons.

they were able to hit two of them 'Choji' and 'Naruto' went poof and the rest got on guard then five more came into veiw

Two 'Naru's', two 'Sakura's' and a 'Sasuke' joined 'Naruto', 'Sasuke' and 'Ino' making it eight on two.

"You four take pinky we'll take on blondie" 'Naruto' said and they split the 'Naru's', 'Naruto' and a 'Sakura' surround Naru and the rest surround Sakura.

Sakura jumped over a sweep kick only to get punched in the stomach by 'Ino' "awww is the baby hurt" she asked Sakura in a mock sympathetic voice

Sakura got out a couple of smoke bombs and threw them at the 'Sasuke's'. the smoke covered them and neither of them saw the kuni thrown at the and they both poofed leaving 'Ino' and 'Sakura'.

'Ino' jumped up and came down with a kick aiming for Sakura's head Sakura dodged that and the sweeping kick 'Sakura' did by falling onto her right side and rolled then she got up and sent a shurikan at her counter part which hit her and made her go poof

now it was just Sakura and 'Ino' then Sakura can go help Naru

'Ino' punched Sakura in the back and tried to pull her into another but Sakura used the hand on her arm and grabbed it then threw 'Ino' into a tree making her go poof

When Sakura was done she ran to Naru to see her puff her last copy and only having 'Naruto' left

"Need help" Sakura asked Naru nodded then both went at 'Naruto', Sakura circling around him and Naru going straight at him when Sakura was behind 'Naruto' Naru kicked him hard and he flew into Sakura's waiting kuni "nice but that still wasn't the right ones" Naru said and both girls left once again by tree

**WITH KAKASHI**

'wow their team work and their fights for a genin that is impressive' the clone thought as he followed the girls

**AT THE EAST MEETING PLACE**

Naruto and Sasuke just finished a fight of ten clones when the girls got there both had the black cloth "whats the password" Sasuke said as he and Naruto got in fighting stances "we didn't make a password" Naru said as she rejoined her other half "correct" Sasuke said

Sasuke and Naruto dropped their stances "did you find them" Sakura asked "no you" Naruto asked "no" then they all left going west and while they were jumping they came across the last of the clones "four clones how do we get the scrolls" Sakura asked "Sasuke can you cast a gen-jutsu" Sasuke nodded "ok cast one of them with no one around then Sakura can you go to the girl" Naruto said "She has the scroll" Naru said "and make sure you don't hit anyone Naru and I will be back up for you two got it." they all nod little do they know that Kakashi had captured the clones and told them not to poof and replaced them with his own.

"Sasuke now" Naruto whispered and Sasuke did the hand signs and cast the gen-jutsu on them and Sakura quietly ran to the 'Naru' with a braid and grabbed for her pouch just to have her wrist gripped by the braided Naruto.

"crap" Naru said Sakura was being held hostage by the four Naruto and Naru clones "give up or she dies" the head Naruto said "wait you can't kill her" Naruto said as he poofed his clones "those aren't our clones" Naruto said in a slightly panicked voice "give us the Uchiha and we will let her go but if not then we will kill her and take him anyways" the 'Naruto' henged ninja said

Naru and Naruto gritted their teeth and Sasuke clenched his hands he liked this new Sakura "fine" he said as he put his hands up in surrender "no! you can't! let them kill me just go get the Hokage or something" Sakura yelled the guy hit Sakura to get her to shut up "if you want either of them you will have to go through me" Naruto said as both he and Naru got in front of Sasuke "let Sakura go" Naru said with a steel voice and the guy holding Sakura picked her up and said "you pass" and went up in smoke to reveal Kakashi the other three just went up in smoke with a slight poof "good job you guy showed that you can work well on a team and that you kind if know how to compleate a mission" Kakashi said with his eye smile

then his eye went hard "that was something that could actully happen on a mission and you all probable would have died but if you remember this you should survive 'if you abandon a mission you are trash but if you abandon a teammate you are worse then trash' got that" Kakashi asked they all nod "ok who wants lunch" Kakashi said giving his eye smile.


	4. C-rank mission and is that Tora

**hello its me Mars this is the new chapter sorry it is so short but I wanted to get it out before my brother kicks me off his laptop**

_**I don't own**_

It's been two weeks since team seven was made and they want a better mission

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Naruto and Naru were standing with their teammates in front of the hokage waiting for a mission when

"Can we please get a better mission?" Naru said in a slight pleading voice while giving the puppy dog eyes she practiced on Kyu.

The hokage sighed "We do have a C-rank mission available for you if Kakashi feels you are ready" he said taking extra care not to look at her eyes.

'_**"Kit you have him in your grasp keep it up"**_' The Kyuubi said with a grin and Naruto just jumped up and down with excitement (in their head).

"Yes I do believe they are ready for a C-rank" Kakashi said nodding his head.

"What is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"It's an escort mission to the wave country then guard mission till the bridge is finished" the chunin on duty said as he handed the scroll to Kakashi so he could read all the details.

"Bring him in" the hokage said.

An old man was then brought into the room. He held a bottle of alcohol in his hand and he smelled drunk.

"This is all you have to guard me" he took a swig from the bottle "the little one doesn't look like much" he said and he took another drink, only this time when the bottle was being lowered it shattered.

"Wah teh heck" he said as he backed up into the wall, only to see the silver haired one holding back the blonde boy and the other two holding back the blonde girl.

"Call me little one more time" Naruto yelled out "and we will see who can run faster" Naru yelled, both of them trying to get out of the hands holding them back.

"Okay okay your not little!" the man said in a panic 'Why am I afraid of two little kids?' he thought

"killer intent" Naru said "we leaked it out and pushed it toward you." Naruto stated. The two of them brushed themselves off and straightened out their clothes and hair.

"Next time I will act on it" Naru said "and I won't hold back" Naruto said. "Be at the gate tomorrow at six" Naruto and Naru said in unison as they left.

The hokage sat in his seat as he went over the things that happened "Well... This is Tazuna, he is the client for this mission." he said as he bunched some papers together "dismissed"

**NEXT DAY 6AM**

Team 7 stood next to the southern gate while going over some new training routines.

"Naruto can you make some shadow clones fallow us and some in front of us, all disguised as animals?" Sakura asked "That way we will know if someone is watching us. If we are lucky we could find out what they want." Sakura said with a grin.

"Yeah. How many" Naruto "do you need" Naru "to make" Naruto "us unnoticed" Naru finished.

"About ten, five in front and five behind us. Make three birds to the front and two to the back, then two squirrels to the front and three to the back and if you can, make two snakes to the front and one to the back" Sakura said with her right index finger tapping her chin and a thoughtful look on her face.

Sasuke was looking for the client when he saw a cat, Not just any cat but Tora the demon cat he nudged Naruto, who was the closest, and tilted his head toward the cat.

Naruto looked up and saw the cat, who seemed to be glaring at them and is that killing intent coming from it!

"Good luck to the suckers who have that mission" Kakashi said under his breath

Just then, they see a shock of pale yellow and dark purple dash from a bush near Tora, it made a quick grab at the cat but when it grabbed Tora, he scratched the hand and ran when it let go.

"Damn it" Ino yelled out. As she nursed her hand she heard snickering.

"Whats so funny?" she shouted as she turned to see team seven snickering.

The client showed up then. He didn't know what to do as he was grabbed by the arm and forced out of the village by the black haired ninja and followed by the others, running as fast as they could, the only thing he heard was "Where are you going Sasuke-Kuuuun"

TBC

Not

**NEXT DAY **

_**ON THE WAY TO WAVE**_

Naruto and Naru had their clones in front of and behind them as they walked.

Each clone had been told to hide not just their chakra but their chakra signature as well. Hopefully no one will notice that the bird that just perched over there had the same chakra signature as the blonde ninja that passed by a minute before.

Sakura and Sasuke got in the front, since both can now detect a genjutsu near to them faster then Naru and Naruto.

Naruto and Naru took the middle so that way there are Naruto's and Naru's all around the group and within the group.

Kakashi took up the rear so he could watch over the rest of the group.

Tazuna was in between the Uzumaki's.

"How far did you say it was" Naruto asked as his clone saw the puddle.

You see they had made some code words so they could communicate well you know wordlessly. Sort of.

What Naruto said was, "My clone squirrel just felt a large chakra sources be aware"

If Naru said it then it would have been a bird that felt it (there is more but I'm lazy if you want a list of code words then just pm me)

"Not far" Kakashi said (message received)

"So it's nice weather we are having right Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as the puddle came into view.

"Yes, it is" Sasuke said, cluing Naruto and Naru in about the puddle.  
"Oh looky a puddle lets not step in it or the water will ruin my shoes" Naru said in a completely air-headed manner.

"Oh sister of mine, Of course we will not step in the puddle, it must be full of mud and I will not want you or I to get all muddied by it." Naruto said in a dumb blonde but still concerned brother tone. He grabbed her hand and lead her around the puddle when they got to it "See! No muddy shoes" Naruto said.

They walked for like five minutes before Kakashi was suddenly ripped apart by a chain

"Kakashi-sensei" Naru screamed in fake concern (not that the enemy knew this of course(the fake part))

_**ENEMY POV**_

Both the demon brothers were caught off guard by the ditsy blondes that were hired by the bridge builder.

Neither of them noticed, for a minute or two, that the group had past them by.

After they gathered themselves together again, they went after the group without making a sound.

They had caught the oldest of the group of ninja by surprise.

Neither of them noticing that the entire group had the same chakra signature.

The ditsy blonde girl screamed for her sensei and hugged her brother, the pink haired girl quickly ran in front of the bridge builder with a kuni in hand and the black haired boy got in front of her while throwing some shuriken at them.

Out of nowhere, a kuni hit the brother on the left in the arm and another hit the brother on the right in the leg.

"What the" The right one started to say before he was cut off.

"Why did you kill Kaka-sensei" the blonde girl said with tears in her eyes.

"We were hired to kill the bridge builder" The left brother said before he could stop himself.

The brothers looked at each other with wide eyes 'How? Why?' was the thought shared between them.

"Who would want to hurt that poor man?" the blonde boy said while holding back tears.

"Gato" the right one said

Before either of them could say or do anything the world went black, starting from the corners and completely over taking their vision.

_**TEAM 7 POV**_

Naruto and Naru stood there in each others arms untill they were sure that the demon brothers were out.

"Nice plan Sasuke" Naru said and Naruto nodded.

"It may have been a nice plan... but I never would have been able to utilize it without all of you." Sasuke said in a low monotone voice.

"Was that a complement" Naruto "from the almighty" Naru "Uchiha?" both Naruto and Naru said.

Sasuke just looked away.

"Your use of genjutsu was impresive Sakura." Sasuke said

"Your knowledge of poisons was interesting Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a raised eyebrow "Why do you carry a truth poison on your person?" Sakura asked.

"I have my reasons." Sasuke said with a dark expression on his face.

"Well if you two are finished flirting, then I think we will start our interrogation of our client" Kakashi said

Sasuke and Sakura both blush and look away for a second before looking toward Tazuna with blank faces fallowed by the Uzumaki's.

"Why did you not tell us that you had hired assassins after you" the Uzumaki's ask in unison.

Tazuna blanched "Well my island is a poor one. We could only afford a C-ranked mission." Tazuna said.

At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"So do you three wish to continue this mission?" Kakashi asked as he turned to face his team.

"Count me in" Naruto and Naru said in unison once again.

'seriously that is creepy' Tazuna thought

Naruto and Naru give him their creepy grins. (from chapter 3 the same as they give their team)

Tazuna was thoroughly creeped out by the two

"Same I wouldn't miss this for the world" Sakura said.

"Hmm... Same" Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Lets go!" Naruto and Naru said as they got up and dusted themselves off and then refreshed their clones.

"Same formation." they said as the group got back in formation and continued.

**sorry for the spelling I promise to go over it later after I earn more computer time or get to a library which ever comes first**

_**A/N see told you hope you Enjoy**_

**bye**


	5. Zabuda and KI

**Hello it's me Mars this is another chapter for my story**

**so I have had writers block and have started another story **

**I haven't posted it yet but I will soon so enjoy this one **

_**I DON'T OWN**_

Team 7 walked with Tazuna till they got to the water then they got into a ferry and were told to stay quiet Tazuna told his story and they finally got to the island  
Team 7 were walking in the same formation as they started when Naru said "How far did you say it was"  
"not much longer" Kakashi replied  
Naru then started to play with a kuni by tossing it to Naruto and back "catch" she said as she threw it at Naruto. He caught it and threw it back at her "you catch" he said she grinned "got it now back at you" she said then she tripped and the kuni went zooming into the bush next to Naruto "oops Naruto-kun can you get my kuni please" Naru said "of course dear sister I shall get your kuni for you" Naruto said a he walked to the bush.  
When he got there the kuni was lodged in a tree just above a shocked white rabbit "Bunny!" Naruto squealed and he ran out and showed it to his team "looky a white bunny was under the kuni" he turned to Naru "you almost hit the poor bunny" and the girl looked down "I didn't mean to scare the poor bunny I just tripped" she said with a pout, her eyes started to water "poor bunny" Naru said as she hugged both the bunny and her 'brother'.  
Naru and Naruto both 'accidentally' fell onto the ground just as a giant sword came rushing at them.  
Kakashi had pushed Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke down so they wouldn't get decapitated  
the sword lodged itself into the same tree that Naru's kuni hit earlier and a man jumped onto the hilt of the sword "impresive so you are the ninja hired by the bridge builder" the man said as he looked at team 7 "so he hired the Sharingan Kakashi" the man said  
"Zabuza Mamochi the Demon of the Mist" Kakashi stated "you've heard of me? good this will be fun" Zabuza said  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi 'how does he have a sharingan?' he thought "stay behind me" Kakashi said and the Uzumaki's moved behind him  
A thick mist then filled the area "eight points" a voice says "whos there" Sakura asks "the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collar bone, kidney, and heart." the voice continues "now, which vital organ do you want to be struck at?" the voice asked  
Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and Kakashi looked shocked but both Naru and Naruto smirked and Naru used her idiot voice and said "does it just have to be one? What if I wanted more then one?" Naru said as she tilted her head in confusion and Naruto nodded "yeah what if we wanted to get hit in multiple spots? your mean just hitting us in one spot" Naruto said with a mad voice.  
with their 'anger' the Uzumaki's released a lot of chakra, thus dissupating the mist and allowing them to see.  
Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi and then were hit with a massive amount of KI  
'what an intense thirst for blood...' Sasuke thought 'one breath or move will get me killed' he was frozen 'if I stay here for an hour I'll go insane he thought more afraid now then he has ever been 'the feeling of my life in another's hands...I'd rather kill myself to escape this feeling' he thought as he brought his kuni up enough for him to thrust it deep into his stomach "Sasuke" Kakashi said to get his attention "don't worry I'll protect you with my life" he said and he even looked at them and gave them an eye smile "I won't let my team die" Sasuke and Sakura calmed down a bit and just stood in front of Tazuna  
All of a sudden Zabuza appeared between team 7 and Tazuna, startling Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna and making both Naruto and Naru tilt their heads in confusion (at least that's what Zabuza thinks) "how did Zabuda get between us? Is he a super hero!?" Naru asked the first with confusion then with stars in her eyes.  
"Wow a super hero cool!" Naruto said "he even wears a costum and a mask!" Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face.  
Both teens turned and looked at a confused Zabuza "is Zabuda your super hero name or is it your real name?" Naru asked "if its his real name then why did he tell us?" he asked his sister "but he didn't tell us Kakashi told us" Naru said then they both looked at Kakashi "you knew a super hero and didn't tell us?" Naruto said with tear in his eyes "why not" Naru asked him  
"um guys he is not a super hero" Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his neck "he is a hired assassin he was hired to kill Tazuna" Kakashi said  
"oh if that is all. Sorry Zabuda we didn't know you were a regular person with freaky abilities Naru said then she grabbed Sasuke and Tazuna and Naruto grabbed Sakura and Kakashi and they skipped yes SKIPPED away with them and left a confused ninja behind them.  
while they skipped (only Naru and Naruto) Zabuza gathered himself and went for a killing blow to Kakashi and sliced him in half at the waist  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naru yelled out then they all noticed that Kakashi turned into water 'hmm water clones... NICE' Naru and Naruto thought 'how could he copy it in this mist?' Zabuza thought.  
"don't move" Kakashi said as he pressed a kuni up to Zabuza's throat "I can see that you have copied my water clone jutsu when you were reassuring the brats" Zabuza said calmly "by having the clone speak as you, you diverted my attention away from you so you could use the mist technic to hide and observe my movements" Zabuza said  
when Zabuza said this Naru started to choke then she looked at Kakashi "you decided to stalk him!?" she asked while pointing at him "Oh My Gosh Kakashi is a PERVERT" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed his 'sister' "don't get any closer pervert" Naruto yelled "so Kakashi is a pervert does that mean that Zabuda is a pervert for standing with his back up against Kakashi hmm" Naru said loud enough to be heard "then are they dating or are they just flirting?" Naruto said with his right index finger tapping his chin "oy Kakashi sensei are you guys dating or are you just flirting?" Naruto asked 'innocently' making both Kakashi and Zabuza blush like crazy but since you cant see either of their faces it looked like they were just looking at Naru and Naruto with WTF faces.  
Zabuza once again regained himself and moved slightly but it was still noticed by Kakashi.  
Kakashi sliced his throat but he too turned into water and a Zabuza was behind Kakashi and he(Zabuza) slashed at him(Kakashi)  
Kakashi ducked the slash but Zabuza used the momentum from the slash and kicked Kakashi into the water. "Kakashi sensei" Sakura yelled.  
Kakashi was in the water and in a second Zabuza was there also and doing some hand signs "watch out" Naruto yelled out only slightly blowing his cover "he might ask you out" or not  
Zabuza faltered slightly but still managed to finish the jutsu trapping Kakashi in a sphirical prison of water.  
"I'll take care of you later Kakashi" Zabuza said as he turned to team 7's genin members "see he is going to take care of him later! they ARE going out!" Naru said with hearts in her eyes  
"I will kill you two first" he said as a clone of him walked toward the 'twins'  
he stood before the 'twins' and started to leak KI, they just look up at him and smile "well Zabuda now that you are going to date my sensei we have a few questions" Naruto and Naru said at the same time. "MY NAME IS ZABUZA" Zabuza yelled at them but they just stand there smiling "first question" Naru said "do you know what a cover is?" Naruto asked  
"what do you mean 'cover'?" Zabuza asked a little afraid of the answer 'wait why am I afraid of these two little kids' just then the KI he leaked earlier felt like childs play "you know when someone acts diffrent to throw their enemys off" they say at the same time then they use a diffrent version of their Evil Grins, these ones had evil eyes added  
"like, oh I don't know, ditsy blondes" Naru said the KI increased  
Zabuza's clone then turned into water as a shurikan went through its stomach "pity I liked that clone" Naru said and they both turned to the real Zabuza and threw a handfull of shuriken and kuni each then they did a couple hand signs and shouted "shadow clone jutsu" and ten kuni and ten shuriken turned into one hundred kuni and shurikan.  
Zabuza couldn't dodge so he let go of Kakashi's prison and went under water but ten shuriken and ten kuni followed and pierced him in all 8 of his vital spots twice over and three times in half the places.  
"good bye Zabuda" Naruto and Naru said cheerfully

"Lets go" Naruto and Naru said cheerfully

and they just left Zabuza in the water, only Naruto and Naru noticing the hunter-nin that went to retrieve Zabuza

**Sorry for another short chapter but once again I need to give my brother his laptop back so Good night**

**Also there is a poll on my page thing for Naruto's pairing if you don't like Naru/Hina this is your chance to change it **

**if you don't like any of the pairings I have then feel free to PM me your pairing **

**BYE**


	6. Gato and Deals

**Hello! this is a new chapter for N/N and I hope you enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN!**

The Uzumaki's woke to find that their teammates left for the bridge without them. It has been Two weeks since they arrived at Tazuna's house. "Well, they left us." Naru said as she sat up. "Let's go." Naruto said as he got ready to leave. They had a bad feeling about today.

They left in a hurry, they stopped when they saw a bunch of slashes on the tree's as well as a dead boar. Naru nodded at Naruto's glance and they turned back.

They got there just in time. "Hey!" Naru yelled out. "Get your own kill!" Naruto said as he protected Inari. "What?" The guy said as he raised his sword. "We were hired to kill the kid and take the woman." Naru said as she leaked KI. The man cowered slightly before straitening up and glaring at them, leaking his own KI. "Oh really. Who?" he asked.

Naru looked at him like he was an idiot. Naruto looked t him like he felt sorry. "Wow." Naruto said. "You Are an idiot aren't you." Naruto said. Naru looked at Naruto. "He must be." she said. "Man I feel sorry for his employer." Naru said. "WHO HIRED YOU!" the swordsman yelled loosing his patience.

Naru looked at Naruto "So rude. Don't you think so brother?" Naru said with a superior attitude. Naruto nodded and looked at he man. "Our employer will be angry at your insubordination." Naruto said. The swordsmen both paled. "Gato?" The first man said "Yep and he said" Naruto "if anyone got in our way" Naru "to kill them. But since" Naruto "you were only doing your job" Naru "we will give you a head start." Both of them finished. They raised their hands, fingers spread. "One." Naru said, one finger went down. "Two." Naruto, another finger. "Three." The men paled when another finger went down and charged at the two. 'They never take their leave' Naru told Naruto through their link.

Naruto laughed as the swordsman slashed at him. He ducked under it and used a kuni to slash at the mans shins. Screaming in pain and rage, the man slashed down with his sword, the sword went through Naruto's head. For a second the man was grinning in triumph. Until 'Naruto' burst into a puff of smoke.

"Wow that was interesting." Naru said. The man turned to see his partner tied up in front of the twin blondes. "He actually thought he could win." Naruto said followed by a loud laugh. "Did you see his triumphant grin?" Naru said. Naruto grinned and nodded. "It was precious. He thought he beat you." Naru said as she walked up to the stunned man. "I wonder how it will feel with that sword in your gut." Naru said as she used a couple shadow clones to restrain the swordsman. She plucked the sword out of his hands. "What are you going to do with that?" Naruto asked.

Naru shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe give it to Sakura. At least it will give her an edge." Naru said as she walked away, leaving her shadow clones to tie up the remaining swordsman. "Are you guys going to kill us?" Inari asked as he stood in front of his mother with a kuni. Naruto grinned. "Nope. We said that to catch them off guard." Naruto said. "There are times" Naru "when we take on different personality's" Naruto "to confuse our enemy's and" Naru "to get them to underestimate us." Naruto finished. Inari looked up at them. "Really?" He asked, excitement laced in his words. Naru and Naruto grinned. "Yep." They said simultaneously.

Both of the blondes summoned a shadow clone. "Protect them." They told Inari. "They will tend to your mom" Naru "but make sure no one puffs them." Naruto said as he and Naru prepared to run. "Where are you going?" Inari asked. "To the bridge." was their answer as they ran away. The last thing they heard was "I'll protect them." from Inari as they ran to the bridge.

**BRIDGE**

Sasuke stood within the ice mirrors, Haku was about to start his attack. "I'll show you my true speed." He said. "He is gonna show him how fast he is in bed?" A voice asked innocently from outside the dome. Everyone sweat dropped. Then Zabuza paled slightly. 'It's those kids' he thought. "No you Baka." Sakura said. Naru threw something at her, it landed in front of her. "A sword?" She asked. "A present!" Naru and Naruto said proudly. "The man who owned it won't need it anytime soon." Naru said with a grin. "You are the ones who hurt Zabuza-San." Haku said.

Naru looked at Haku with a glare. "You hurt Sasuke-Kun." She said. "You meany." Naruto said. Haku's eyes widen. He expels his jutsu and jumped in front of Zabuza. "They're the ones Gato hired!" He said as he stood in front of Zabuza protectively.

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the blondes. Naru and Naruto chuckled darkly. "So you figured it out so soon." They said together.

Naruto created two clones. The first grabbed Tazuna and the other grabbed Sakura. "Man this was almost to easy." Naruto said. Naru glared at him. "Don't say that." She snapped. "We need to kill Zabuza and Tazuna." She said as she grabbed a kuni. "So Haku what do you say will you take our offer?" She said with a smirk.

_Flashback_

_Haku stood outside Zabuza's door. "Yo kid!" Someone said behind him. Two masked figures walked up to him. They wore cloaks that hid everything except their masked faces. "We have a proposition for you." One of them said as they stopped in front of him. "Why don't you join us, become our comrade." the right one said. "Yes we could use a person like you." the left one said. The blankness of the mask filled Haku up with dread. "Why would you like me as your comrade?" He asked them. Right chuckled. "Just think on it will you." Left said. "Just do it before we have to kill Zabuza" Right "and maybe we will spare him." Left said. Both of them start to leave. "Wait who are you?" Haku asked. "The big meany Gato hired us to kill Zabuza." was the only answer before the two dispersed into nothing._

_Flashback end_

Naru grinned. "I see you have." she said as Haku held his senbon in a death grip. Kakashi and Sasuke got out their own weapons and tensed. "Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked between gritted teeth. "You really thought I would help that good for nothing village?" Naruto asked as his clone gripped Tazuna's arm. "They treated me like shit. No worse then shit." Naru said as she tensed and stood in an offensive stance. "I already took care of Inari and Tsunami." Naruto grinned. Both of the Uzumakis' canine teeth elongated into fangs, their whole appearance became animalistic.

"Lets see if you can stop what is coming." Naru said as she dispersed her clone. "Come on Sakura-Chan, I want to fight you." Naru said. Sakura grabbed the sword she was given and went after Naru.

Meanwhile Naruto made twenty shadow clones and attacked the four remaining ninja. Five clones fought each person. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled when Naruto threw a kuni and missed by just barely. "Why now?" He asked as he dodged. "Gato pays well." He said as he threw a handful of kuni and making a sign with his hands, making the three kuni into thirty.

Kakashi was dodging as many kuni and shurikan as he could. "That all you can do?" Naruto taunted as he created more clones and weapons. Kakashi cringed as he was hit, but he kept dodging the weapons without an out being seen.

Zabuza was swinging his sword at the five dodging clones. "Come on you can do it." Naruto taunted. "Ahhhh." Zabuza yelled in frustration. "Come at me. I believe in you." Naruto said as he dodged another swing.

Naruto stood, his clones behind him, Haku in front of him. "Are you going to cooperate?" He asked. Haku looked around him. Sakura was bleeding from a stab wound on her shoulder, she was kneeling on the ground with Naru above her. Sasuke was down, blood seeping through his shirt as he lay n the ground. Kakashi was kneeling on the ground, his sharingan was uncovered, but it looked like he didn't have the chakra to use it. And Zabuza was standing up leaning on his sword as he was surrounded by Clones.

Haku dropped his kuni. "You will spare Zabuza?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded. His clones surrounded Haku and bound him with rope. "Kill them all!" Naruto yelled to the other clones. Haku's eyes widened. "You-" He was cut off by the scream of pain from Zabuza followed by Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled before she too was killed by Naru. Kakashi was next. "YOU! I trusted you!" Tazuna yelled.

Clapping was heard from the other side of the bridge. "Gato." Naruto and Naru said at the same time. "It looks like you did it, Uzumaki." Gato said. A hundred or so mercenaries stood behind him. The blondes narrowed their eyes "Who are those men, Gato." They said in perfect sync. "We have had a change of plans." Gato said. "It would have been cheaper for me if you had just killed each other. But it seems I underestimated you two." Gato said. "So now you are going to kill me with those people?" Naru asked, her eyes lighting up in anger. "How?" Both blondes grinned as they said this.

Gato's grin faded. "What do you mean how?" He asked. "Well, if I could easily kill Copy Cat Kakashi" Naruto "and the Demon of the Mist Zabuza" Naru "as well as their comrades" Naruto "then what makes you think" Naru "I can't kill all these people just as easily?" They said with their KI leaking out powerfully. Most of the men turned and ran, the others gripped their weapons. The blondes then put their hands in familiar signs.

"Release."

**Ooooo Plot twist! How did you like it? What do you think they released? Ha Ha Ha.**

**Please Review!**

**Mars **


	7. Last Chapter!

**Here you go the last chapter of N/N. I like it.**

**I Don't Own**

_"Release."_

The scene before them flickered a little before completely changing. Sasuke's mangled body changed to a smirking Sasuke with red eyes holding a senbon. Sakura's bleeding form changed into a girl with a sword. Kakashi's slack form changed to a man standing tall and looking proudly at his students. And Zabuza's decapitated form changed to him and Haku, who was no longer tied up, standing up next to each other.

"Oh it looks like you have been deceived Mr. Gato sir." Naru said with mock horror. "What ever will you do?" Naruto said mockingly with a smirk. "Well Zabuda. Who will you join in this fight?" Naru "Gato, who planned your death, or us?" Naruto asked. "You planned my death too." Zabuza deadpanned. The blondes just shrugged, Grins still firmly in place.

Kakashi walked forward. "Well it looks like you are in a bind." He said before opening his orange book and walking past the thugs. He kept walking, past the gathered ninja, past the bewildered villagers and all the way to Tazuna's house. "Well he is of no use to us now huh." Naru said. Naruto shrugged.

The villagers arrived and held their weapons high. "It looks like the villagers have finally wised up and decided to fight for what is theirs hm." Naruto said. Naru nodded. "Our kill?" Naru asked. "Our kill." Naruto told her. They both then charge at Gato. They killed men on their way and when they got to him they each dug a kuni into his heart. Naru thrust another one through his head and Naruto thrust another one through his neck.

Gato's body fell off the bridge and left two grinning blondes in it's wake. "So." Naru said loudly. "Who's next?" Naruto said as he raised his blood soaked kuni. The reaction was instantaneous. The men started to either charge at the two, charge at the others or jump off the bridge in an attempt to escape.

Haku used his ice jutsu to freeze the water with the men inside, effectively killing them all. The ones who charged the Blondes were killed by their kuni. And the ones who charged at the others were killed either by Zabuza and Sakura's swords, or by Sasuke's kuni. Any who tried to escape by going around the villagers were killed by the clones that Naru and Naruto had left with Inari.

**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

Zabuza sat on the floor cleaning Kubikiribōchō, his sword. "So how did you do that?" Inari asked the blondes. "Well first off I actually did get hired by Gato. I had run into him on one of my patrol's." Naruto started. "Then I told him that I hated my village for it's blatant stupidity." Naru said as she grabbed a drink. "He offered for me to kill off Zabuda and you but I liked you guys." Naruto said as he grabbed the drink from Naru. "I decided to accept under one condition, I get you." Naru said as she hit Naruto making him spill his drink.

"Why me?" Haku asked. "I needed a medic for my team." Naru said as Naruto pouted. "I decided to kill off Kakashi and Sakura. I was going to do it too. But then I saw Inari and his mom and I decided not to." Naruto said as he got up and got another drink. "So on my way to the bridge, I thought of a genjutsu that shows everyone, but the person seen, see said person dead or being killed." Naru said as she got comfortable.

"How?" Inari asked confused. "Basically, I made anyone looking see the death of the person, even though the person doesn't see this." Naru said and Inari nodded.

Naruto came back. "I got to Sakura first. Then I got Sasuke and Kakashi. It took some convincing for me to get to Zabuza but in the end I did and it was great." Naruto said as he sat on the couch next to Naru. "Why were you going to do it?" Inari asked. Naruto's face became colder then ice. Naru's face went white. "Lets just say that life lived the way I live, isn't the life a kid _should_ live." Naru said as Naruto's fist clenched and un-clenched.

The house became quiet. "I'm going to bed." the blondes say in sync. They leave the group.

**BRIDGE ONE WEEK LATER**

It has been one week and now the bridge is done and the mission is finished.

Kakashi stood behind the genin facing the villagers. Zabuza stood behind Haku in front of the villagers.

"So it's time to go." Kakashi said as he adjusted his backpack. "I'll see you guys later OK." Naru and Naruto said once again in sync. "Yes we will wont we." Haku said as he waved to them. Sakura had her sword strapped to her back. Zabuza had trained her in the way of the sword. Sasuke stood next to her with a senbon in his hand, Haku got him hooked on the weapon. And Naru and Naruto stood next to them, Naru's arm slung around a stoic Naruto's shoulder.

"You guy's sure you want to stay?" Naru asked. "Yes. We are sure. We are going to stay and help these people rebuild their economy then we are going to travel for a bit." Haku said making Zabuza flinch. Zabuza had voted to leave right away but Haku 'Convinced' him to stay and help. "We'll visit as soon as we can." Zabuza said. "Keep practicing with that sword." Zabuza told Sakura.

The group of five turned around and started to walk away. Tazuna looked after them. "You know, we still have to name the bridge." A villager said. "How about the great Uzumaki Bridge?" He said making the villagers cheer. "The Great Uzumaki Bridge it is." Zabuza said from his spot next to him.

**Here you go. The actual chapter has exactly one thousand words. Completely by accident too isn't that cool.**

**Mars**


	8. For my followers!

**I posted the last chapter in the 7th chapter so I will delete this chapter soon. i just needed it for your sake if you have followed this story you will get an update only if a chapter is added not if a chapter is updated so this is for you who have followed me. THANK YOU!**

**Mars**


End file.
